


Surprise

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Drabble Collection [11]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: After a battle, things don't go as Pike expected.  A drabble.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous Tumblr User](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anonymous+Tumblr+User).



Scanlan and Pike strode into the mansion, covered in grim.  Scanlan gave her a peck and suggested, without salacious intent, that they clean up.

When Pike stepped out of the refreshing shower, she was enraged.  The only clothing available was a fancy dress!  She threw it on and stomped to the stairs.

Except, when she got to the stairs, she stopped, stunned.

Music and light filled the hall, swirling around a table set for two.  Next to the table was Scanlan, dressed in his finest clothes.

“Hi, Pikey-Poo.  In five years of marriage, we haven’t had a proper date yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments of any shade are welcome!


End file.
